


Who’s wears the Squarepants in the end

by boysboys123



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Revelations, Romance, The Krusty Krab, minor barely lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysboys123/pseuds/boysboys123
Summary: What if Patrick wasn’t an idiot like everyone thought, what if behind closed doors he was cruel to his dearest friend. What if Spongebob couldn’t see how unhealthy their friendship had become, what if Patrick goes to far and what if someone has to put their foot down....Everyone is human au
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Patrick Star, SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Please Enjoy this adventure into heartbreak and healing....


	2. Oddities

Spongebob stood clutching the ceramic sides of the sink tight enough to chip his fingernails. It was his fault, god damn he should’ve known better then to say something. No wonder everyone called him Spongebob he was filthy like a sponge, he was only meant to clean waste and he couldn’t even do that right.

Bob had looked into the mirror face wet with sweat, tears and fear dripping out of face. He had to show up for work but how could he hide that fucking black eye that seemed to get darker by the moment. 

It’s so cliche, people would think he was pathetic not to mention what. H e. Would do if Spongebob said anything or make it seem suspicious, he couldn’t not show up to work.

He rummaged through his medicine cabinet to find a pair of green tinted Leaf Ericsson Day Glasses, big enough to hide his eyes but not weird to draw suspicion since Spongebob wore silly things to work sometimes for Morale.

He wiped his face, drying it on a towel, he dressed in his brown slacks and white Shirt. He couldn’t wear his tie it was in better words beyond repair. It was his signature tie, it’d be fine he figured, he was garbage anyways so he should look like it.

Squidward was early for once, he woke up feeling unsettled this morning. He had his Lavender Tea before bed so he should’ve slept fine in his silk bedding but he woke up feeling unusually anxious. 

So here he was an hour before opening listening to Kelly Kelp G on his radio and reading Home & Gardens Monthly at the register.

Squidward nickname for Edward had heard the ringing of the bell of the restaurant front. He assumed it was Spongebob early as usual but what was odd Was that Spongebob had walked past him briskly feeling the whoosh of the metal door puff air and then it was quiet again.

Squidward had been kinder in the last two years trying to do the “Everyone is an idiot but it’s okay mantra” when he felt frustrated. 

That being said he didn’t have a 360 change but he was more tolerant of antics. He sighed, he’d check on Spongebob as his good deed for the day. Karma hopefully would have his favorite show air tonight on time without interruption.

Squidward left the register walking into the kitchen, Spingebob was standing at the stove staring at the sizzling oil or Squidward assumed he was. 

“Spongebob”, Squidward uttered patiently. Spongebob shook a little but kept in the same position at the stove back to Squidward.

“I’m just getting the grill ready for the hungry customers” Spongebob said surprisingly cheerful.

Squidward knew it was forced, he wouldn’t push Spongebob because he was a soft soul, he’d ask later when Soongebob had time to process his thoughts. 

Squidward patted SpongeBobs head gently before walking out ignoring the way he flinched but noting it nonetheless.

With that he flipped the sign to open, getting ready for the day.


End file.
